


Moonlight

by far_out_fangirl



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I hope this comes up in the tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_out_fangirl/pseuds/far_out_fangirl
Summary: Plagued by pregnancy nausea, Annabel Lee accidentally wakes up her husband.Written for Shipwrecked's Five Year anniversary contest.





	Moonlight

Nausea was a small price to pay for the human being forming inside her stomach, Annabel knew, but did the baby  _have_ to make her feel so miserable?

Moonlight seeped through the curtains and she rubbed her stomach, hoping it would somehow console the child. Sleep had been elusive for the past month or so, but morning sickness was abundant. It wasn’t enough to make her retch, but just enough to make her unable to sleep. She groaned quietly as another wave of sickness passed over her, unable to keep quiet even though she didn’t want to wake Edgar.

He hadn’t been sleeping either. Anxiety was a monster that tormented him day and night. Certainly, he was excited for the baby, she knew. But the fear of being a terrible father, just like his own, petrified him. Annabel had tried to reassure him with soothing words and light kisses, but it only worked for a little while. She was unsure if the anxiety about the baby would ever truly go away, even after the birth.

Unfortunately, her groan of discomfort stirred Edgar awake. “Annabel?” he croaked, voice cracked from sleep. “Are you alright? How is the baby? Should I phone the doctor?”

“I’m alright, I’m alright,” she reassured, stroking his arm. “I am just a bit sick, which is nothing out of the ordinary for a pregnant woman.”

He sighed a breath of relief. “Thank God.” Leaning over tentatively, he placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Without thinking twice, she put her hand over his. The nausea was still present, but she was able to push it aside as Edgar wrapped his arms around her.

Even though they had been married for a few months, the thrill of physical contact sent electricity down her back, radiating from where he held her close. His touch was light, ready to pull away, but she leaned into his chest.

“The baby is going to have a wonderful father,” she murmured, tentatively wrapping her fingers around the collar of his nightshirt.

“I’m glad you think so. I wish I could have such confidence.”

Nausea beginning to subside, she gave him a kiss on the cheek; smiling when she saw the blush creep over his face, barely illuminated by moonlight. “If only I could show you how I know you’ll be a wonderful parent. I hate to see you so torn up.”

Slightly emboldened by her lips against his cheek, he mumbled, “A true kiss from my dear wife would bolster my spirits.”

Now it was Annabel’s turn to blush. “Oh...” Gently, she brought her lips to his. His arms tightened around her, and her hand cupped his cheek. He was warm and hesitant but eager, and she shy and soft but passionate. Sighing contentedly, she pulled away and let her nose bump into his. He smiled- a rarity.

“I will never tire of that, Mrs. Poe,” he breathed.

She huffed a silent laugh. “Well, I would hope not. We do have a baby to raise, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
